L'art de fêler une cruche
by Gokash
Summary: " Combien de fois faudra t-il que je le dise? Je m'appelle Nina! Ni-na! Ce n'est pas Evey, ce n'est pas Padmée ou je ne sais qui! je ne suis pas une astrophysicienne, je suis une danseuse! Lâchez moi la grappe maintenant ! "


_Pour ce truc là, je suis désolé de le dire, mais je pense qu'il faut être pourvu d'un humour particulier et d'une petite dose de références cinématographique pour l'apprécier, moi perso, ça me fait rire, mais vu le nombre de truc qui me font rire, mieux vaut ne pas se baser sur moi._

* * *

Pendant des mois, Nina a travaillé très dur pour se couler dans le rôle du cygne noir. Mais jamais elle ne se serait doutée qu'une seule journée aurait suffit pour faire sortir son côté purement maléfique, le côté caché par sa pureté de cygne blanc, et de le faire exploser au grand jour, et tout cela à cause d'une suite d'événements sans queue ni tête.

Sa journée n'était même pas commencée. Alors qu'elle sortait de sa maison, un homme blond barbu avec une cape rouge (plutôt bien foutu) s'écrasa sur le trottoir, juste à ses pieds, un marteau dans les mains. Lorsqu'il la vit, il se mit debout rapidement et lui prit la patte pour un baisemain digne d'un gentleman d'un autre temps.  
- Ô Mademoiselle Foster, comme je suis heureux de vous revoir, le temps m'a parut incroyablement long loin de vous. Mais sachez que tout va s'améliorer maintenant, les chitauris et Thanos ont été vaincu et nous avons réussit à reconstruire le Bifrost. A partir de maintenant, nous pourrons nous voir plus régulièrement, en êtes vous heureuse ?  
- Euh…  
Doucement, le visage du blond en face d'elle commença à se faner.  
- Je suis désolé…, je croyais que…. Vous avez déjà refait votre vie ? Après tout, les mortels sont si pressés.. je suis navré, j'avais pensé que me revoir vous ferait plaisir.  
- Non non, ce n'est pas ça, je ne suis pas Mademoiselle Foster, je suis Nina !

L'homme la regarda intensément, puis parti d'un rire franc.

- Hahaha, effectivement, vous n'avez rien d'une astrophysicienne, si ce n'est le physique de celle qui a conquit mon cœur. Veuillez m'excuser, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, il y a ma Jane Foster qui m'attends quelque part sur cette planète.

Et, sans un regard pour la pauvre Nina, il fit tournoyer son marteau et s'envola vers l'infini et au delà dans un bruissement de cape rouge.

Nina se demanda un peu ce qu'elle ressentait par apport au « vous n'avez rien d'une astrophysicienne », mais elle sentait au fond d'elle même que le regard de ce bel homme, qui s'était mué de tendre à rien du tout, lorsqu'il a appris qu'elle n'était pas la femme de son cœur, lui à fait un peu mal. Elle aurait peut-être du lui dire qu'elle s'appelait réellement Jane Foster.

Arrivée près des vestiaires de la salle de danse, elle tomba nez à nez avec un homme masqué. Celui-ci se figea lorsqu'il la vit et s'approcha d'elle avant de lui prendre la main pour la porter à son masque, pour un baisemain respectueux, à sa plus grande surprise.

- Attendez, qui êtes-vous ?

- Qui ? « Qui » n'est autre que la forme qui résulte de la fonction de « qu'est-ce-que », et ce que je suis c'est un homme sous un masque.

- Ça je vois...

- De toute évidence. Je ne mets pas en doute ton sens de l'observation, je ne fais que mettre en exergue le paradoxe qui est de demander à un homme masqué qui il est. Mais dites-moi Evey, pourquoi tenez vous à revivre cette discussion ?  
- Evey ? Je ne vois pas de qui vous voulez parlez, je m'appelle Nina, je suis danseuse.  
- Nina ? Veuillez excuser ma confusion, vous ressemblez énormément à une personne qui compte beaucoup pour moi.  
- Je suis navrée, je ne vois pas de qui vous voulez parler, je ne sais même pas qui vous vous êtes.

Et, avant qu'elle n'ai pu ajouter quoique ce soit, il se redressa devant elle et se présenta :

- Vois en moi l'image d'un humble Vétéran de VaudeVille. Distribué Vicieusement dans les rôles de Victime et de Vilain par les Vicissitudes de la Vie. Ce Visage, plus qu'un Vil Vernis de Vanité est un Vestige de la Vox populi aujourd'hui Vacante, éVanouie. Cependant cette Vaillante Visite d'une Vexation passée se retrouve ViVifiée et a fait Vœu de Vaincre cette Vénale et Virulente Vermine Vantant le Vice et Versant dans la Vicieusement Violente et Vorace Violation de la Volition !

Le surprennat homme masqué trace un V sur une affiche qui annonçait les prochaines dates de ballet.

Un seul Verdict : la Vengeance. Une Vendetta telle une offrande VotiVe mais pas en Vain. Car sa Valeur et sa Véracité Viendront un jour faire Valoir le Vigilant et le Vertueux. En Vérité ce Velouté de Verbiage Vire Vraiment au Verbeux alors laisse moi simplement ajouter que c'est un Véritable honneur que de te rencontrer. Appelle moi V.  
- V ?  
- C'est mon nom et vous, vous n'êtes pas E-V.  
- Je… non.  
- Dans ce cas, je n'ai rien à vous dire.

Et, dans un battement de cape, V fit demi tour et disparut.

La pauvre Nina venait de s'en prendre une bien belle dans les dents ! Comment cet homme pouvait bien la dénigrer de la sorte ? Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait pas de V dans son prénom ? Elle commençait à en avoir un peu marre là. Non mais ho !

La jeune et timide danseuse s'acharna dans son entrainement aujourd'hui, ce qui valut quelques regards intéressés de Thomas Leroy, ce n'était pas encore ça, mais on s'approchait un peu de l'idée qu'il fallait avoir pour danser le cygne noir. C'était lui ou bien la jeune danseuse avait l'air… frustrée ? En tout cas, ses mouvements avaient perdu en douceur, pour prendre un peu de quelque chose qui s'approchait à de la rage.  
Une fois qu'elle en eut fini avec la danse, elle sortit du studio pour rentrer chez elle.

Mais, en sortant, elle se fit bousculer par un très charmant jeune homme qui, lorsqu'il la reconnu, lui sauta dans les bras pour un gros câlin en hurlant sa joie.

- Ô Padmée ! ma Padmée ! je ne pensais pas te revoir avant un bon moment alors que je suis en mission sur l'un des systèmes les plus éloigné de Coruscant. Mais que fais tu là ?  
- Monsieur ! Lâchez moi voyons ! Je suis Nina moi !  
- Nina ?  
- Oui, je ne suis ni Jane, ni Evey, ni Padmée, je suis Nina !  
Le jeune homme laissa un rire tendu passer entre ses lèvres. Il se senti soudain un peu en danger, après tout, il senti le côté obscure de la force converger avec rapidité vers la petite bonne femme qui ressemblait tant à son amour.  
- Je, suis désolé, c'est vrai que finalement, vous ne ressemblez pas à la sénatrice Amidala.

Soudain, avant que Nina ai pu lui répliquer ce qu'elle pensait de la sénatrice Amidala, le tonnerre déchira le ciel, et l'homme barbu du matin même apparut devant eux.

- Toi, le résidu de Chitauris! Je t'interdis de toucher à Mademoiselle Foster !  
- Ne t'avise pas de t'approcher d'Amidala le Wookie, et peut être que je ne te ferais pas trop de mal.

Le blond prit son marteau dans les mains tandis que le jeune homme sortit un.. WTF ? un sabre laser !? Et ce n'était pas tout pour la pauvre Nina, car le combat auquel elle assista fut digne d'entrer dans l'épique du burlesque, ou bien dans le burlesque de l'épique, au choix.  
Les deux combattants se prenaient chacun des coups incroyablement puissants, l'un combattait en utilisant des éclairs, l'autre en utilisant un pouvoir télékinesiste et vas-y que je te met un coup de poing dans le bide, et vas-y que je me prend un coup de boule dans les dents.

Et la brave Nina commençait sérieusement à en avoir plein le haricot.  
En une journée, on a réussit à lui faire culpabiliser de n'être ni une terroriste, ni une astrophysicienne ni une sénatrice. Fallait pas pousser non plus.

Et, au moment où le beau jeune homme qui l'avait prit pour une certaine Padmée allait porter un nouveau coup, une jeune fille lui sauta dessus.  
- David ? David Rice, je ne le crois pas ! c'est toi ? (1)  
- Je ne sais pas de qui vous voulez parler, vous devez vous tromper de personne !  
- Mais David ! c'est moi ! Millie ! On était ensemble au collège, et la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, tu t'es téléporté je ne sais où et tu ne m'a plus donné de nouvelles!

Pendant ce temps, le barbue blond revint vers Nina :  
- Ecoutez Jane, si vous ne voulez pas de moi et que vous préférez ce jeune homme, je vous comprendrai, mais ne me mentez pas en vous faisant passer pour une danseuse amaigris, je saurai vous reconnaître entre mille.  
- Evey, dites moi, cet homme vous importune ?

- RAAAAA mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous là ? je suis Nina ! Ni-na ! lâchez moi la grappe !

Et voilà, la timide Nina venait de se mettre en colère pour la première fois de sa vie. Et bon dieu, ça faisait un bien fou !

Et que faisait l'autre taré masqué ici ? il avait pourtant l'air d'avoir comprit qu'elle n'était pas Evey ce matin.

Mais, avant qu'elle n'ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit, l'homme masqué se prit un Punch royale dans la gueule.  
Un homme en manteau de cuir portant des lunettes de soleil n'atterrît pas loin.  
- Agent Smith, enfin je vous retrouve, je vais vous ramener dans la matrice que vous n'auriez jamais du quitter, et vous cacher derrière ce masque ne vous servira à rien (2)

Et l'homme en cuir ne dut la vie qu'à son reflexe surhumain, une flèche elfique venait de l'effleurer.

- Toi, touche à mon père et je te tuerai ! (3)

Une femme elfe, plutôt jolie, brune se tenait face à l'assaillant, le tenant en joue avec son arc.

Nina se tourna vers le blond, il avait l'air un peu déphaser, s'attendant à tout moment à recevoir, lui aussi, une personne qui le prendra pour une autre. Un moment qui ne tarda pas :

- Tu es le chasseur ?

Nina et le blond se tournèrent et se trouvèrent face à une jeune fille d'une beauté incroyable, blanche comme neige.

- Tu ne te rappelles pas de moi ? je suis Blanche-neige, celle que tu était censé tuer et que tu as sauvé ! Ecoute, il fallait que je te dise, je t'-  
- Bella ? Que fais tu là ? Qui est cet homme ?

Et la, devant les yeux ébaubis de la petite Nina, un magnifique jeune homme brillant vint se placer devant la jolie minette, avec un air menaçant pour le blond, qui ne se sentit pas du tout menacé, au contraire, il était bien soulager qu'on lui retire cette pintade de son champs de vision. Lui, c'était Jane Foster qu'il voulait, et personne d'autre crénom !

Agacé comme un pou, Thor prit son marteau et s'en alla une fois encore vers d'autres cieux.

Et Nina se trouva seule à contempler un désastreux tableau macabre :

Les trois clampins (l'elfe, le gars en manteau de cuir et l'homme masqué) s'étaient entretués et gisaient chacun dans une mare de sang.  
La jolie jeune fille au nom pourrit, blanche-neige, s'était faite mangée par le beau garçon lorsque celui-ci avait comprit qu'elle n'était pas Bella.  
Et le charmant jeune homme qui s'était présenté sous le nom d'Anakin tentait de se débarrasser de la sangsue qui l'appelait David à tout bout de champs, regrettant amèrement de ne pas avoir un quelconque pouvoir de téléportation.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la pauvre Nina ne se mette à disjoncter sévèrement. Elle se créa ensuite une double personnalité qui lui permit de jouer à la perfection son rôle de cygne blanc ET de cygne noir le jour du spectacle, avant de partir s'enfermer dans une grotte pour jouer au Quems avec un autre type dans son état. Sa part d'elle même qui était l'oie blanche faisait équipe avec un certain Sméagol tandis que l'autre part qui était le canard noir s'associa avec Gollum.

* * *

Pour ce qui est des références:  
Vous l'avez comprit, nous avons Thor, star wars et V pour vendetta, trois films dans lesquelles Nathalie Portman a joué l'amoureuse des héros (elle en a de la chance celle là)  
Ensuite, pour le coup de Millie et David (1) il s'agit du couple de Jumper, avec Hayden Christensen (anakin) et Rachel Bilson (New port beach).  
Pour l'histoire du mec masqué, V, qui se fait attaqué par le mec à lunettes, c'est une référence à Matrix, dans lequel Hugo Weaving ( V ) joue l'agent Smith (2) et aussi Elrond (3) dans le seigneur des anneaux.  
Et pour le coup du chasseur, c'est un clin d'oeil à Blanche neige et le chasseur, dans lequel Chris Hemsworth (Thor) joue le chasseur qui est l'amoureux de blanche neige (Kristen stewart) qui elle est l'amoureuse fadasse d'un vampire insipide dans Twiligth.

Fin bref, ceux qui ont les références ont peut être comprit le délire, les autres auront sûrement eut l'impression de perdre leur temps, moi je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, et puis je le poste parce que ça ne me coûte rien.


End file.
